Amours de Pirates
by Koyomi-San
Summary: OneShots écrits dans le cadre de 30Baisers, LuffyZorro.
1. Où il est prouvé que Zorro 1

**Titre :** Où il est prouvé que Zorro n'est définitivement pas romantique

**Auteur :** Koyomi

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Couple :** Zorro/Luffy

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Oh le joli éléphant rose volant ! s'enfuit en emportant le tas de personnages ne lui appartenant pas

**Thème :** 11.Fleur et 19.Rouge

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'exclama Zorro en découvrant la rose rouge qui occupait son oreiller.

« Une fleur, petit pois. » Rétorqua Sanji en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je le vois bien ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! »

« Alors cesse de poser des questions qui laissent planer tant de doutes dessus ! » Rétorqua le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette.

« Va empester une autre atmosphère que la mienne. » Grogna Zorro en examinant la rose sous toutes les coutures.

« Pas question. Tu es mon souffre-douleur préféré. Et laisse cette fleur en paix, elle ne t'a rien fait, la pauvre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait sur mon oreiller ? » Demanda l'escrimeur, n'en démordant pas.

Sanji soupira.

« T'arrives-t-il de regarder le calendrier de temps en temps, petit pois ? »

« Je m'appelle Zorro. Enfin, pour toi, ce serait plutôt Grand Maître. Ou Mr Roronoa, à la limite. Et je e vois pas à quoi ça me servirait. »

« A trouver la réponse à ta question, par exemple. Et je t'appellerai Mr Roronoa le jour où l'herbe qui te pousse sur la crâne deviendra rose et bleue. »

Zorro eut un rictus, ou plutôt montra les dents, du point de vue du blond.

« Et en quoi regarder le calendrier m'aiderait à comprendre la raison de la présence d'une fleur, une rose rouge à plus forte raison, sur mon oreiller ? »

« Tu es irrécupérable, petit pois. »

« Mr Roronoa. »

« Dans tes rêves. » Ricana Sanji.

« J'appelle plutôt ça des cauchemars quand tu es présent dedans. »

« Ravi d'apprendre que je parviens à poursuivre l'œuvre de ma vie même pendant que tu dors. »

« Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, marmiton. »

Ils se défièrent du regard.

« Nous sommes le 14 février. » Laissa tomber Sanji soudainement, plus ou moins hors de propos.

« Quoi ? » Fit Zorro, surpris par le changement de sujet.

« En plus d'être atteint de crétinerie congénitale, tu deviens malentendant, petit pois ? » Ironisa le coq en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Surveille ta langue, elle s'agite dangereusement. » Menaça Zorro.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends soin de moi. »

L'escrimeur le fusilla du regard noir qui n'avait plus d'effet depuis longtemps, si tant est que cela en ai eu un jour.

« Nous sommes le 14 février. » Reprit Zorro. « Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela explique la présence d'une rose rouge sur mon oreiller, mais je suis certain que tu vas m'expliquer sans tarder. »

Sanji s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Zorro le regarda tousser un bon moment avant que le blond ne réussisse à reprendre son souffle.

« Le 14 février, c'est la Saint Valentin ! Hérétique ! » Se récria le coq. « **Même** Luffy sait ça ! »

Zorro le regardait avec un détachement clinique. C'était bien la première fois qu'il observait un tel débordement émotionnel chez Sanji (la fois où celui-ci avait pénétré dans la cabine alors que lui et Luffy était très… hum, occupés, ne comptait évidemment pas).

L'escrimeur doutait déjà depuis un certain temps – voir même un temps certain – de la santé mentale du cuisinier, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de tels débordements hystériques. Il en venait même à craindre que la situation soit parfaitement irrémédiable.

« Bon d'accord, c'est la Saint Valentin, et alors ? » Coupa-t-il finalement.

Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net la tirade de Sanji. Le blond le fixa un long moment.

Zorro commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque le coq se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« C'est incroyable de savoir que le seul couple de ce bateau est formé par la personne la plus naïve du monde et la personne la moins romantique de l'univers. » Se désola-t-il.

« Jusque là, nous nous en sommes mieux portés que toi. » Rétorqua l'escrimeur en le fusillant du regard.

« Ca, c'est parce que Luffy est tout de même un minimum romantique. »

« Lui, il a pesé à la Saint Valentin ! »

« Alors c'est lui qui a posé cette rose ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Sanji dévisagea Zorro comme si celui-ci avait été fou.

« Qui d'autre, stupide ? »

Zorro eut le bon goût de ne rien dire.

« Pourquoi une rose ? »

Le coq siffla avec agacement.

« Parce qu'elle représente l'amour. Et le rose symbolise la passion. » Expliqua-t-il néanmoins. « Encore que je doute que Luffy se soit intéressé à ça. Le connaissant, il a du prendre la première fleur qui lui plaisait. »

« Bon, et qu'est ce que ça signifie, en clair ? »

Sanji le regarda d'un air estomaqué.

« Mais qu'il t'aime, crétin fini ! »

La chaussure du coq atterrit sur la tempe de l'escrimeur, y occasionnant une bosse de taille respectable.

« Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? » Demanda Zorro en frottant l'hématome, action qui lui arracha une grimace.

Il attrapa la deuxième chaussure avant que celle-ci ne vienne blesser la partie intacte de son crâne.

« Je pense que l'embrasser serait déjà un beau pas en avant. » Ironisa le blond en refilant sa chaussure.

« Tout de suite ? »

« Mais on, attends encore quelques années, histoire de ne pas choquer la morale. » Persifla le coq en achevant de lacer la seconde.

oOoOoOo

Zorro ajouta un baiser sur le nez de son capitaine et s'éloigna du lit.

« Une rose rouge, hum ? » Sourit-il en se retournant.


	2. Où il est prouvé que Zorro 2

**Titre :** Où il est prouvé que Zorro peut se rattraper

**Auteur :** Koyomi

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Couple :** Zorro/Luffy

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Oh le joli éléphant rose volant ! s'enfuit en emportant le tas de personnages ne lui appartenant pas

**Thème :** 23.Bonbon

« Pourquoi m'avoir bandé les yeux ? » Protesta Luffy.

« T'occupes. »

« On va où ? »

« T'occupes. »

« Zorroooooooooo… »

« Laisse ce bandeau tranquille. » Ordonna l'escrimeur.

« Mais je ne vois rien ! »

Zorro leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est le but. »

Son capitaine prit une expression boudeuse. L'escrimeur sourit en regardant le jeune homme qui, les yeux bandés, attendait plus ou moins patiemment – plutôt moins que plus – que Zorro se décide enfin à faire quelque chose.

« Assieds-toi. » Soupira celui-ci.

« Où ? »

L'ex chasseur de primes prit la main de Luffy et le tira en direction du lit.

« Là, tu peux y aller. » Dit-il en le lâchant.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille tâtonna prudemment autour de lui puis, admettant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son amant, il remonta ses jambes et les croisa en tailleur sur l'édredon.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'endroit où il croyait être Zorro.

« T'occupes. » Répliqua Zorro en farfouillant pour retrouver le cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« T'occupes. »

Il extirpa difficilement la boîte de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le lit où il s'installa en face de Luffy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna celui-ci, un tantinet inquiet.

« Tu vas voir. » Répondit Zorro.

« Ca ne risque pas. » Ricana le concerné.

« Tu vas comprendre. » Se corrigea Zorro.

Il souleva délicatement le couvercle de la boîte.

« Ouvre la bouche. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Fit Luffy, méfiant.

« A toi de deviner. Ouvre la bouche. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas comme avec le médicament. » Prévint Luffy.

Il ouvrit néanmoins largement la bouche.

Zorro porta lentement le chocolat aux lèvres du garçon aux yeux bandés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, un bonbon ? »

Le capitaine mordit dans la friandise.

« Oh, du chocolat ! » S'exclama-t-il, ravi. « Encore ! »

Zorro lui en tendit un nouveau, qu'il attrapa délicatement entre les dents. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que l'escrimeur comprenne ce que souhaitait son compagnon.

Il se pencha donc en avant et croqua dans le chocolat, au même moment que Luffy, et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser sucré. Puis Luffy recula et rit.

« C'est délicieux ! »

Zorro s'autorisa un sourire.

« C'est en quel honneur ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Tu m'as offert une rose rouge il y a un mois, je t'offre du chocolat noir aujourd'hui. »

Luffy rit.

« Du chocolat noir pour le White Day ? »

Zorro eut un nouveau sourire.

« Et laisse ce bandeau tranquille. »


	3. Pour un anniversaire

**Titre :** Pour un anniversaire

**Auteur :** Koyomi

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Couple :** Zorro/Luffy

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Oh le joli éléphant rose volant ! s'enfuit en emportant le tas de personnages ne lui appartenant pas

**Thème :** 9. Superstar

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui acheter ? »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à lui offrir quelque chose ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien offert, à ma connaissance ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sanji ! »

« Mais c'est avec ton argent que tu vas payer, évidemment. »

« Mais Sanji… »

« Est fauché, comme d'habitude, je sais. Et je suis certain que Nami est l'heureuse propriétaire de ses berrys. »

« Zorro, arrête d'être jaloux pour si peu de choses. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Luffy haussa les épaules et jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui.

« Des vêtements ? »

« On ne sait pas ce qui lui plaît. »

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent donc pas devant l'échoppe qui affichait avec gaieté les couleurs et les coupes estivales.

« Des friandises ? »

« Luffy, ce n'est pas une gamine. On ne peut pas lui offrir ça ! » Soupira Zorro.

« Mais j'aime les friandises ! » S'insurgea le capitaine.

« Raison de plus. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on achète un cadeau. »

Luffy se refrogna.

« Franchement, Sanji aurait pu venir faire ses achats lui-même. » Grogna l'ex-chasseur de prime avec mauvais humeur.

« Il a la jambe cassé. » Rappela Luffy.

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Un livre ? »

« Elle en a déjà plein, on risquerait de lui en acheter un qu'elle a déjà. »

Le cadet se gratta la tête.

« De l'encre ? »

« Luffy, on offre pas des choses aussi communes pour un anniversaire. Au fait, où est ton chapeau ? »

« Je l'ai laissé sur le bateau, il y avait trop de vent. »

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment.

« Un bijou ! » S'exclama Luffy soudainement, en désignant la devanture d'une boutique qui exposait avec arrogance ses pierres brillantes.

Une grosse femme enrobée de fourrures en sortait. Zorro eut une pensée teinté de mépris et de pitié à l'égard de celle qui se promenait ainsi accoutrée par une telle chaleur, puis il s'en désintéressa.

« Ca me semble être une bonne idée. » Admit-il.

Il suivit Luffy à l'intérieur de l'échoppe.

Celui-ci se précipita sur la première vitrine qu'il vit, celle des bagues.

« Elles sont superbes ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Zorro fit une petite grimace.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans une bijouterie, à acheter un cadeau pour Nami. » Soupira-t-il. « Et c'est Sanji qui va le lui offrir en plus. Je rêve ! » Il leva les bras au ciel.

Luffy se retourna.

« Arrête avec ça ! » Dit-il d'un air fâché.

Zorro grogna.

« Tu es agaçant. »

L'escrimeur rit devant l'expression boudeuse de son amant.

« Je sais. » Dit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur le nez de Luffy.

Celui-ci parut considérer que ce geste l'excusait suffisamment et retourna à son occupation précédente.

« Elle est jolie celle-ci. »

Il désigna un petit anneau en or.

« Luffy, on n'offre une bague à une femme que lorsqu'on souhaite l'épouser. Et qu'on est à peu près certain de la réponse. Je doute fortement que ce soit le cas de Sanji. »

« Un bracelet alors ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Soupira Zorro. « Du moment qu'on part vite. »

Le capitaine grogna.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez de quoi payer. » Prononça une voix traînante dans le dos de Zorro.

Celui-ci se retourna en sursautant violemment.

Il se retrouva face à un vieil homme grand, sec et maigre, qu'il était convaincu de ne pas avoir vu là quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ne vous posez pas trop de questions. » Répliqua-t-il en cachant sa surprise.

« Mais je vous reconnais ! » Dit le vieil homme grand, sec et maigre, en accélérant légèrement son débit de parole, ce qui devait correspondre à une exclamation. « Vous êtes Zorro Roronoa, le chasseur de pirates ! »

Zorro grogna.

Le vieil homme grand, sec et maigre – le bijoutier selon toute vraisemblance – lui déplaisait souverainement. Son ressentiment envers Sanji ne s'en trouva que plus grand. Après tout, c'était de la faute du coq s'il se trouvait là en ce moment.

« Je prendrais celui-là. » S'exclama soudain Luffy, en désignant une petite chaînette en or.

Son intervention sembla réveiller le vieil homme grand, sec et maigre.

« Je vous fait un paquet cadeau ? » Demanda-t-il.

Zorro le soupçonna d'écouter leur conversation depuis un certain temps.

Luffy opina du chef et le bijoutier disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

« Tu es une vrai star. » Se moqua le capitaine dès qu'il fut que le vieil homme grand, sec et maigre ne l'entendait plus.

L'escrimeur grogna.

Le bijoutier revint en portant délicatement la petite boîte.

« Cela fera dix mille berrys. » Dit-il en souriant.

Zorro s'étrangla. A ce prix là, il avait des raisons de sourire.

« Deux mille. » Marchanda-t-il.

« Hors de question. Je ne marchande pas mes œuvres. » Répliqua le bijoutier.

« Deux mille. » Répéta Zorro, implacable.

« D'accord. » S'empressa de répondre le vieil homme.

Trop vite, pensa Zorro. Tant pis. Luffy tendait déjà les billets.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Zorro remarqua l'affiche mettant la tête de son capitaine à prix. Apparemment, le bijoutier s'en rendit compte aussi.

Son regard alla de l'affiche à Luffy, de Luffy à l'affiche.

« Vous êtes Chapeau de Paille ! » S'écria-t-il.

Zorro saisit son capitaine par le col et l'entraîna hors de la boutique aussi vite que possible. Derrière lui, le vieil homme se précipita en s'égosillant de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Marine ! Marine ! Arrêtez ces hommes ! Ce sont des pirates ! Arrêtez-les ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Luffy, encore surpris.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule star du coin. »

« Hé ? »

« Tais-toi et cours. »

La première balle siffla à ses oreilles, signifiant que les Marines commençaient à rappliquer.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû rester au lit ce matin. » Souffla Zorro avec mauvaise humeur. « Tout ça pour un anniversaire. »


	4. Pour un bijou

**Titre : **Pour un bijou  
**Auteur :** Koyomi  
**Couple :** Zorro/Luffy  
**Fandom : **One Piece  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** 9. Course folle  
**Disclaimer :** Sont pas à moi… Et leur proprio veut plus me voir tourner autour…

« Zorro ? »

« Quoi ? » Lui répondit une voix hargneuse et légèrement essouflée.

« J'ai mal aux jambes. » Se plaignit Luffy.

« Tais-toi et cours. » Grogna l'escrimeur.

« Mais ça tiiiiiire ! » Gémit le pirate.

« Si tu n'avais pas absolument tenu à acheter un cadeau pour Nami, nous n'en serions pas là ! »

« Mais c'est son anniversaire ! » Protesta le garçon.

« Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle t'ai offert quoi que ce soit pour le tien. » Fit remarquer Zorro, perfide.

« C'est pas la même chose ! Et c'est pour Sanji que je suis allé l'acheter ! Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer, et il tenait à lui offrir un bijou ! » Répliqua Luffy.

« Et bien sûr, c'est toi qui payes. »

« Il n'a pas d'argent. » Se défendit Luffy.

Une balle s'enfonça dans le sol à quelques centimètres du pied du brun.

« Faites attention, vous allez me faire mal ! » Hurla celui-ci en se retournant et en menaçant de son poing leurs poursuivants.

« Crétin. » Fit Zorro en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne. « D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment Sanji a réussi à se casser la jambe. »

« Il s'est pris le grand mât dessus. » Précisa Luffy obligeamment.

« Je sais ! » S'énerva Zorro.

« Pourquoi tu poses la question alors ? » Demanda le capitaine du Vogue Merry.

« Cet idiot parvient à retenir des objets de plus de 500kg avec sa jambe et il se la casse au moindre objet qui tombe dessus ! » Dit l'excrimeur avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Ce n'est pas tombé sur sa jambe de la bonne façon, c'est tout ! » Dit Luffy en sautant en l'air pour éviter un couteau.

« Il n'empêche, il aurait pu prendre la peine de se déplacer. »

« Ce serait lui qui se serait retrouvé face aux Marines. » Fit Luffy.

Zorro eut un grand sourire.

« Il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper, avec ses béquilles. » Continua le brun, sévère.

« Et on ne l'aurait plus jamais revu. » Fit l'homme aux cheveux verts, rêveur.

« Zorro ! » S'indigna le pirate.

L'escrimeur grogna.

Une balle lui siffla dans les oreilles. Il se retourna et s'apperçut avec effaremment que les Marines gagnaient du terrain.

« Il faudrait peut-être accélerer, non ? »

Luffy tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'ils vont bientôt nous rattraper, idiot ! » S'exclama Zorro en attrapant son capitaine par la main pour le forcer à accélerer.

« Mais j'ai mal aux jambes ! » Gémit Luffy en se pressant tout de même pour arriver au niveau de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« Tu te reposeras quand on aura réussi à rejoindre le bateau. » Répliqua Zorro, implacable.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel ils reprirent leur souffle. Parler en courrant n'avait jamais aidé personne à soutenir l'effort.

« J'ai bien fait de laisser mon chapeau sur le bateau. » Commenta Luffy. « Avec tout ce vent, il se serait envolé. »

Zorro sentit une veine pulser dangereusement sur son front.

« C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ! » Hurla-t-il avec fureur.

Luffy lui jeta un regard étonné. Il se calma immédiatement.

« Pourquoi, je devrais m'inquiéter pour autre chose ? » Demanda le brun.

« Mis à part de la cinquantaine de Marines que nous avons aux trousses, non, je ne vois pas. » Répondit l'escrimeur, sarcastique.

Luffy ne répondit pas.

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Sanji. » Marmonna Zorro dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Zorro ! » S'exclama Luffy une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi ? » Lui renvoya le concerné assez vertement. « C'est vrai, après tout ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore jaloux ! »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » Se vexa Zorro.

« Dans ce cas, arrête d'accuser Sanji de tous les maux ! »

L'expression fâchée de Luffy donna envie à Zorro d'éclater de rire tant elle lui donnait un air puéril.

« J'ai mal aux jambes. » Rappella Luffy.

« Ca aussi, c'est de la faute à Sanji. » Souligna Zorro. « S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à offrir un cadeau à Nami… »

Luffy gonffla les joues. Souffla.

« Tu lui en veux encore pour cette histoire ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« C'était un accident ! »

« Il n'empêche. » Grogna Zorro.

« Donc tu es effectivement jaloux. »

Zorro se renfrogna.

« Il n'avait pas à t'embrasser ! »

« C'était un accident ! » Répéta Luffy.

« Et quand il t'a embrassé sur le front, c'était un accident aussi, eput-être ? »

Luffy rosit.

« C'était amical ! » Se défendit-il.

« Mon œil ! »

« Tu as une poussière ? » S'inquièta immédiatement le pirate.

« Mais non ! »

Zorro renonça à lui expliquer la signification de son expression.

« Amical ? A d'autres ! »

Une balle vint se loger à quelques millimètres du pied de Zorro.

« Zorro, Sanji est absolument fou des filles ! »

« Cela ne l'a pas empêcher de t'embrasser ! »

Ils déboulèrent dans le port. Le Vogue Merry était amarré à quelques mètres.

« Ta jalousie est digne de ta réputation, petit pois. » Dit Sanji en les contemplant de la proue du Vogue Merry.

« Eh, Sanji ! » S'exclama Luffy en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

« Eh, Luffy, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Demanda le cuistot au moment où Luffy prenait son élan et sautait en direction du Vogue Merry.

« Bien sûr. » Dit le pirate en exhibant un petit écrin.

Zorro atterrit à côté de Luffy au moment où le Vogue Merry commençait à s'éloigner du port.

Luffy s'assit.

« Ah, je suis essoufflé. » S'exclama-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol.

« Forcément, après une telle course. »

Luffy tira la langue.

« Et tout ça pour un bijou. » Soupira Zorro avant que Luffy ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de se plaindre plus longtemps.


End file.
